Against The Odd's
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Set in the second half of the first season, Angelus's sudden appearance causes nothing but chaos, he corners Cordy but soon finds he will have to fight for his food, because Cordelia isn't going to give up without a fight. Oneshot.


**Author Note: I have been meaning to type this up for a long while now, i actually wrote it when i had an urge to write some action after reading some i'd had a go at writing years ago! And you can't have fight scenes in Angel with Angelus and Spike and Cordy without having a bit of comedy, some one liners =) gotta love it XD**

**Well i hope you like it =) it was actually quite a lot of fun to write, though a lot harder than you'd think =S but i'm happy with the outcome =)**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Against The Odd's 

Cordelia's POV

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss. Cordelia Chase! How nice to see you again, it's been too long."

"Really? Doesn't seem long enough to me." I spat at him.

"Oh, hitting right where it hurts! That was uncalled for, you really hurt my feelings!" He clasped his hands to his chest in mock pain.

"What do you want, Angelus? How are you here?" I kept my eyes on him; I knew that if I let him out of my sight for even a second, I'd be dead.

"Oh, you know, just passing through, wanted to see how the gang was doing! I'm actually on my way to Sunnydale to pay a little visit to the ex. Think she'll be happy to see me?" He was leisurely circling me, closing in all the time.

"Yeah, sure she'll be happy. So happy maybe she'll put a stake through your heart! You know how Buffy is; she has weird ways of showing her affection!" I backed away, feeling behind me for something- anything at all that I could use as a weapon, maybe stun him just long enough for me to get out into the daylight, to safety…

He chuckled, glancing round the room, carefully avoiding the patches of sunlight the half open blinds let in. "You're probably right, she always was a little too touchy feely for me. Hey, here's an idea!" He spun back round to face me, a grin spread across his ugly, morphed face. "How about I stay here and we have some fun of our own?"

I swallowed loudly; my legs hitting something hard as I tried to put as much distance between us as possible. I felt behind me and realised what I'd hit. I gripped the chair, waiting as he stalked closer, until… I saw him tense, ready to pounce… I tensed too and watched him take another step, in reach now so I swu-

The chair didn't move, it wouldn't budge no matter how hard I tried. I'd sworn it had never been this heavy before. With my gaze still locked on Angelus, I saw a flicker of surprise cross his face and he froze.

"What have we got here, then?" The voice came from behind me and was horribly familiar, as was the smell… the distinct odour of charred vampire. "Looks like you got yourself a snack, Angelus. Mind if I join you for a bite?" I whipped round, stumbling away from the chair as there, with one boot clad foot planted firmly on it, stood Spike, fresh from the sunlight, the smoke still hanging in the air and coming from the thick blanket hung over the banister behind him.

"Spike. It's been a while. How've you been?"

"Can't complain, how about you, mate? Finally gotten rid of that sap, Angel? Good on you." The tone was friendly enough, but neither vampire moved a muscle. I could feel the tension, see it in their stances, they were both raring for a fight and they both held long standing grudges against the other. It looked like they'd forgotten about-

"How 'bout we share her?" I scrambled backwards, pressing myself against the far wall, looking from one vampire to the other. But neither of them were looking at me.

"Ahh I don't know about that. There's hardly enough for one." Angelus shrugged, the smile still fixed on his face.

"Never much been one for sharing, have you, Angelus? Even back in the good old days! You always were a tight git."

Angelus laughed. "Get your own, Spike." Suddenly the blonde vampire flew across the room and smashed into the filing cabinet. "She's mine."

* * *

I got out of the way just in time, as the crumpled remains of the cabinet came flying towards me. I ducked under the desk, out of the way as Spike climbed to his feet.

"So that's how you wanna play it, hey? Taking cheap shots, distracting me with all your chit chat," He brushed himself down and sauntered forward. "Never used to have to. You gone soft, Angelus?"

Angelus just shrugged, not even bothering to answer the question. "The only one who's talking is you, Spike. You always did talk too much, and most of it crap. Only time you ever shut up was when you had your mouth full. So here," he picked up the chair with one hand. "This ought to shut you up." And tossed it at Spike.

But Spike had been ready for it and caught it easily, grinning cockily. "Ha. You really are losing your touch, old ma-" Spike's head snapped back as Angelus's foot caught him full in the face.

"I told you that you talk too much."

"Oh, now you're asking for it!" Spike was on his feet again, he rushed Angelus, throwing a punch at him but getting only air. Angelus jabbed at the blonde vampire, catching him in the jaw, snapping his head back once again.

Spike staggered back, lashing out with his foot, catching the older vampire square in the chest. Spike lunged, wrapping his arms round Angelus's waist, driving him backwards into the wall. They slammed against Angel's office door, it banged open and the two vampires disappeared through the doorway.

I couldn't see much, only hear the grunts and thuds as the office was trashed. My brain screamed at me to get up and get out now. They were distracted, so I had to be quick. Crawling out from behind my desk, I could still hear them, Spike swearing loudly, Angelus laughing then the sound of something breaking. I scrabbled to my feet, but before I could even take a step, the office window was smashed to smithereens as someone flew through it.

I saw a flash of blonde as Spike landed by the front door, frozen to the spot I watched him, waiting for him to move. But he didn't, he just lay there in a heap, his black coat covering him so all I could see was his hair. That meant Angelus-

"Well, looks like Spike won't be joining us after all!" He emerged from the office and leant against the door frame, a grin on his bloodied face. His lip had been split and blood trickled down his face from a gash on his forehead. There were splinters of wood and dust in his hair and on his clothes, which were hardly dishevelled at all. He hadn't even broken a sweat and Spike was unconscious…

"I am so dead…"

* * *

"Sorry about that, he's never been good at taking hints! But now that it's just us, how about we carry on from where we left off?" He wandered almost aimlessly towards me, the hungry grin still in place.

"You know, I'm really not that hungry! Why don't we reschedule? I'm free; let's see… six days from Monday… never!" I reached behind me, my fingers closing round the stapler on my desk, and threw it as hard as I could at his head. It hit him full in the face, taking him completely by surprise. I took the opening and ran for the door. My fingers barely brushed the handle before I was wrenched back and half pulled, half thrown back towards my desk. I gasped in pain as I slammed into it hard, cracking my elbow on the sharp corner.

"Spunky as ever! Well it would be no fun if you didn't fight back! It's what I love about you, Cordy! Angel too." He smirked, moving closer again. My heart was pounding, battering against my ribcage, trying to escape before it could have the blood sucked out of it! "He thinks pretty highly of you, always wanting to protect you, keep you safe from all the big, bad, scary monsters out there."

"Like you?" I edged along the desk, trying to get round it, put it between us. Anything to stay as far away as possible from the psychotic vampire, formally known as Angel.

"Who would be more than happy to take those heavy pints of blood off your hands…" He stepped closer still, hands planted firmly on his hips, the power, the absolute evil that radiated off him was almost unbearable. I wanted to scream, to run, to… just do something! But I knew that there wasn't a chance in hell of anyone coming to my aid now. What with Spike unconscious as well as Wesley, who had done his best to hold Angelus off while I escaped… as much good as that had done. "Hey, I guess you're right. I am one of those monsters!" He grinned, baring his sharp, evil looking fangs, that I had no doubt would be in my neck very, very soon if I didn't do something… "What, no witty comeback? I'm disappointed, Cordy!"

"Go to hell." I spat, matching him step for step, trying to stay out of his reach.

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt! And the mug, actually! Even-" I threw the mug on my desk at him. "You know," he rubbed his forehead. "That's really starting to get annoying!" Before he could go on, I threw the lamp at him too and darted out from behind my desk, to the cabinet by the door. I wrenched it open and reached inside, my hand finding one of the stakes that I always kept hidden round the office for occasions such as these.

I whirled round, stake raised ready to dust him if I had to, then- I froze. He'd disappeared. Immediately I tensed, my eyes scanning the place, trying to pick up even the slightest movement. Nothing… I took a tentative step forward, gripping the stake tighter… still nothing. I started to turn to look behind me.

"What the hell-" suddenly an arm was round my neck, cutting off my air supply, and a hand held my wrist tightly so I couldn't move, couldn't fight back at all.

"You know, I really think I liked you better before," his voice came from by my right ear. "When you didn't throw things and wave stakes around! You used to be a mouthy bitch, more so than now. But at least you were a naïve mouthy bitch, so much easier to deal with." He bent my arm back, bending it in a way it shouldn't bend. "Drop it." I stubbornly held onto the weapon, it was all I had. He twisted my arm further; I gritted my teeth, trying to hold- the stake slipped from my grip. "Good girl. I didn't want to have to hurt you anymore than is necessary, see, I don't like to hit girls-" I stamped hard on his foot then and smashed my head backwards into his nose with a satisfying crunch. He pushed me away from him, across the room. "But I have no problem making an exception for you!"

I spun; grabbing the chair Angelus had thrown at Spike earlier and swung it at him as hard as I could. He staggered back, crashing into the last intact cabinet, leaving a massive dint in it. Angelus lunged again, blood pouring from his nose, but he never made it to me. He hadn't been looking where he'd been going and ended up tripping over the unconscious blonde vampire, hitting the banister face first, knocking himself unconscious too.

"Well… that was graceful." I stayed tensed, ready to run, or fight, if he got up again. But he didn't, he stayed down, even when I nudged him with another of my secret stakes. I wasted no time in finding the set of chains Angel kept in his office for emergencies, chaining Angelus's hands behind his back before dragging him, with great difficulty, down the few steps and across the office to one of the windows, so all I had to do, if he woke up, was open the blind a little and he'd be medium to well done in no time.

I stood over him, staring at him for a second. "Normally, I don't hit girls either. I guess we're all making exceptions today." I heard movement behind me as Spike came round, I didn't move as I heard him saunter over and crouch down over Angelus.

"I told you before, mate, it's the hair gel!"

"Oh bite me, Blondie!" I smashed the lamp I'd managed to recover across his head and watched as he fell forward onto Angelus, unconscious once again. "Huh, Vampires!" I dusted myself down and went in search of Wesley, leaving the love birds to their nap.

* * *

**Author Note: So lemmie know what you thought =) and i shall try and get some more stuff typed up, i have quite a bit that's just been sitting around, waiting to be finished and read =) Peace Out.**


End file.
